


More

by Anonymous



Category: Trinkets (TV Series)
Genre: Drabble, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes, you can do more.





	More

**Author's Note:**

> So, is this the first Trinket fanfic?

The liquor burned her throat like a raging fire. It burned like the sun, almost setting her throat ablaze as she downed the brown, disgusting, smelly liquid. It was almost comical how fast she screwed the metal cap off, busting a piece of wood off the table with how hard she threw the tiny, rounded piece. 

She had done it, hadn't she? But it didn't matter, the stupid bastard got what he deserved. If there was one moment she could go back to and relive, it had to be the moment where her fists had connected with his bony toucan face. This was nothing new; she had her fists stained with blood many times before, and she had done worse than a single punch on many, but that's not what got her shaking, The pain of his scrunched up face, the wrinkles his eyes made when he winced in pain, the sound of his body hitting the concrete— it made her blood run through her veins. Maybe that's how Tabitha sounded when she hit the floor, her poor body bruised and battered from a lonely, isolated bastard. She didn't deserve a single pain he gave her, him and his brutality. 

Maybe it wasn't wise of her to throw her future down the drain. Her scholarship in Korea, once such a prospect, now was genuinely happening. But like that, it was ripped out of her hands by some pompous jerkface for doing the right thing. There was nothing wrong with what she did, even if she left him with a swelling black bruise and pain for days. It wasn't like the world didn't want her to deliver karma with a gold right hook, but it wasn't like it needed to take away one of the only good things going for her. Horrible people deserve horrible things, even if it's an equally horrible person giving them the vigilante justice that everyone wants to serve them with. Karma was a stupid idea made up by the people of the world who wanted revenge and couldn't get off their lazy asses to do it, but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to believe in it this once.

She just had the balls to throw the swing that everyone wanted to throw. 

The taste of the swishing liquid running down her throat brought her back into reality. The reality was that she made a horrible mistake, but felt no regret swelling up inside her. There was only one regret on her mind, something she couldn't and didn't have the time to do. If she was going to get a dream taken from her for throwing a single punch, then why didn't she throw more? Why didn't she do what was even better and knock his eye out of his socket and drown him in his blood like his car in the water? 

Anger, frustration, and madness boiled inside of her. She could've done more if she knew she was throwing her dream down the drain, but she didn't. 

She took another drink. The liquid washed it all away. 


End file.
